Falsch zugeordnete Zitate
thumbFalsch zugeordnete Zitate sind eine Erfindung des Kängurus. Es erzählt Marc-Uwe, dass es einer der weltweit berühmtesten unbekannten Künstler im Genre, das neuerdings als „Street Art“ gehyped wird, sei. Am liebsten sprüht das Känguru seine falsch zugeordneten Zitate mit Graffiti-Spray an Wände oder Scheiben in der Öffentlichkeit - idealerweise an Orte, an denen das Zitat zusätzlich provoziert. Falsch zugeordnete Zitate findet man in manchen Kapitel verstreut oder oftmals am Anfang eines Kapitels. Das Känguru Manifest Street Art „Ich wollte diesen Körper, und mir war egal was ich dafür tun musste''“'' - Donald Trump * Orginalzitat von Arnold Schwarzenegger „I'' don’t really have no ambition you know. I only have one thing I’d really like to see happen. I’d like to see Mankind live together. Black, white, Chinese, everyone. That’s all.“ - Donald Trump * Orginalzitat von: Bob Marley „''Frage nicht, was dein Land für dich tun kann, frage was du für dein Land tun kannst.“ ''- Kim Jong-il *Originalzitat von: John F. Kennedy „''Willst du den Charakter eines Menschen erkennen, so gib ihm Macht“ - Roland Koch *Originalzitat von: Abraham Lincoln „''Mister Gorbatschow, tear down this wall!“ - David Hasselhoff *Originalzitat von: Ronald Reagan *Bedeutung: Anscheinend dachte David Hasselhoff, dass sein „I've been looking for freedom“ ein Mitgrund für den Fall der Mauer war. „Dies ist mein Leib, der für euch hingegeben wird.“'' - Gina Wild *Originalzitat: Jesus in der Bibel (Lukas 22,19) „''Ich denke, also bin ich''“ - Til Schweiger *Originalzitat von: René Descartes, erster Grundsatz seiner Philosophie „''Hasta la victoria siempre!“ - John D. Rockefeller *Originalzitat von: Che Guevara *Übersetzung: „Immer bis zum Sieg!“ „''Da hat das rote Pferd sich einfach umgekehrt und hat mit seinem Schwanz die Fliege abgewehrt“ - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe *Originalzitat: Kinderlied mit unbekanntem Autor, von Markus Becker als Party-Schlager zu neuer Popularität gebracht. „''Herr: es ist Zeit. Der Sommer war sehr groß. Leg deinen Schatten auf die Sonnenuhren, und auf den Fluren lass die Winde los''“ - H. P. Baxxter *Originalzitat von: Rainer Maria Rilke (aus dem Gedicht „Herbsttag“) „''Der Vorteil der Klugheit besteht darin, dass man sich dumm stellen kann. Das Gegenteil ist schon schwieriger''“ - Bastian Schweinsteiger *Originalzitat von: Kurt Tucholsky, deutscher Satiriker „''Alles, was wir sind, ist das Resultat von dem, was wir gedacht haben''“ - Bastian Schweinsteiger *Originalzitat von: Buddha „''How much is the fish?“ - Karl Marx *Originalzitat: Lied der Band „Scooter“ *Kommt eigentlich aus dem jüdischen Kulturbereich. Juden dürfen keinen Schweineschinken essen, daher die reiche Palette an koscherem „Lox“ (Lachs). Jeder Jude mit Wurzeln im Ostjudentum kennt den Witz dazu: Einkauf eines Schinkens, unter Vortäuschung, dass man nicht weiß, was man da kauft: Frage: Wie viel kostet der Fisch da? Antwort: Sie meinen den Schinken, hier? Antwort: hob' ich gefragt, wie er heißt der Fisch? „''Heinrich, mir graut's vor dir“ - Thomas Mann *Originalzitat: Gretchen aus Goethes Tragödie „Faust“ *Anspielung auf Thomas Manns Bruder, Heinrich Mann „''Mailand oder Madrid, hauptsache Italien''“ - Benedikt der sechzehnte * Originalzitat: Andreas Möller „''Wenn man ein 0:2 kassiert, dann ist ein 1:1 nicht mehr möglich''“ - Satz des Pythagoras *Originalzitat von: Aleksander Ristic Neu! Jetzt noch besser „''Hier bin ich Mensch, hier kauf' ich ein.“ - Friedrich Schiller *Werbespruch des Drogeriemarktes dm *wiederum in Anlehnung an „Hier bin ich Mensch, hier darf ich's sein!“ (Faust I, J.W. v. Goethe) * Anlehnung an die dastehende Kunst, das menschliche Standbild Goethe „Ich bin nicht Schiller“'' * Das wiederum, ist eine mögliche Anspielung auf den ersten Satz des Romans „Stiller“ von Max Frisch: „Ich bin nicht Stilller!“'' Widersacher „''Ein Experte ist ein Mann, der hinterher genau sagen kann, warum seine Prognose nicht gestimmt hat.“ - Peter Hartz *Originalzitat von: Winston Churchill Portrait des Kängurus als junges Känguru Der Name des Kapitels spielt auf James Joyces „Porträt des Künstlers als junger Mann“ an. „''Rock'n'Roll ain't noise pollution. Rock'n'Roll is just Rock'n'Roll. Yeah.“ - Walter von der Vogelweide *Originalzitat: ''Rock 'N' Roll Ain't Noise Pollution von AC/DC Etwas ist faul im Staate Dänemark Anspielung auf „Something is rotten in the state of Denmark''“'' - William Shakespeare in Hamlet etwas stimmt nicht, kann nicht sein „''Das wird doch alles von den Medien hochsterilisiert“'' - Osama bin Laden *Originalzitat von: Bruno Labbadia, Fußballtrainer Kreuzverhör „''Liebe deinen Nächsten wie dich selbst.“ - Kurt Cobain *Originalzitat: An den verschiedensten Stellen in der Bibel *Bedeutung: Kurt Cobains Hang zur Selbstzerstörung mündete schließlich in seinem Selbstmord; die eigentliche positive Botschaft dieses Zitats wird hier also ins Gegenteil gekehrt. Heal the world „''Handle nur nach derjenigen Maxime, durch die du zugleich wollen kannst, dass sie ein allgemeines Gesetz werde.“' -Silvio Berlusconi *Originalzitat: der kategorische Imperativ von Immanuel Kant Das Känguru-Manifest „''Die Proletarier haben nichts zu verlieren als ihre Ketten.“ - Heidi Klum *Originalzitat aus: Manifest der Kommunistischen Partei Bad Bank „''Schön, die Phönizier haben das Geld erfunden. Aber warum so wenig?“ - Buddha In einer Lesung bei „3SAT Kleinkunstpreis Verleihung -- Sendung März 2012“, wird „Standard and Poors''“'' als falscher Urheber angegeben. Quelle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypSJCrr0ONE) *Originalzitat von: Johann Nestroy, österreichischer Dramatiker Urban Fragrance from Kreuzberg „''Ihr Völker der Welt, schaut auf diese Stadt!“ - Klaus Wowereit *Originalzitat von: Ernst Reuter Über Wachen und Schlafen „''Die Macht ist nicht etwas, was man erwirbt, wegnimmt, teilt, was man bewahrt oder verliert; die Macht ist etwas, was sich von unzähligen Punkten aus und im Spiel ungleicher und beweglicher Beziehungen vollzieht.“ - Darth Vader *Originalzitat: Michel Foucault in Sexualität und Wahrheit Wanderung durch die Mark Brandenburg „''Niemand hat die Absicht, eine Mauer zu errichten.“ - Bob der Baumeister *Originalzitat von: Walter Ulbricht, DDR-Politiker, zwei Monate später ließ er die Berliner Mauer errichten „''Verdammt sei der erste, der ein Stück Land mit einem Zaun umgab, und sagte: „Dies gehört mir.“'' und verdammt seien die Leute, die einfältig genug waren, ihm zu glauben.“ - Jaques Chirac/Charles de Gaulle/Napoleon I. *Originalzitat von: Jean-Jaques Rousseau Ich glaub, jetzt fängt's an „''There's no business like show business“ - Muammar al-Gaddafi *Original: Song von Irving Berlin, der für das Musical „Annie get your gun“ komponiert wurde. Vollversammlung „''Nichts ist mächtiger als eine Idee, deren Zeit gekommen ist.“ - Paris Hilton *Originalzitat von: Victor Hugo Ein tragischer Held „''Das Boot ist voll.“ - Noah, Sohn des Lamech (der mit der Arche, s. Bibel, Buch Genesis) *Orginialzitat von: Eduard von Steiger, 30. August 1940 *Zur Schliessung der Grenzen der Schweiz für Personen die „nur aus Rassengründen“ flohen. Ein einfacher Plan „''Macht kaputt, was euch kaputt macht!“ - Axel Springer *Original: Lied von „Ton Steine Scherben“ Das Ministerium für Produktivität „''Je öfter eine Dummheit wiederholt wird, desto mehr bekommt sie den Anschein der Klugheit.“ - Lehman Brothers (US-amerikanische Investmentbank) *Originalzitat von dem französischen Philisoph Voltaire Ach, scheiß der Hund drauf... „''Wer sagt: Hier herrscht Freiheit, der lügt, denn Freiheit herrscht nicht.“ - Barack Obama *Originalzitat von: Erich Fried Der Witz und seine Beziehung zum Unbewussten „''Man muss eine Weile nachdenken, um zu erkennen, dass man unglücklich ist, doch es lohnt sich.“ - Sigmund Freud *Originalzitat angeblich von: Shirley Bassey? „''Das Tier macht Knark''“' - WWF * Originalzitat angeblich von: Ben Hofbauer Sei bereit „''In diesem Fall ziehen Sie eine Maske schnell zu sich heran und platzieren diese fest auf Mund und Nase. Danach helfen Sie Kindern und hilfsbedürftigen Personen.“ - Batman zu Robin *Typische Ansage von Flugbegleitern, die die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen vor einem Flug erklären Man liebt es, oder man hasst es „''Was ist das? Das ist blaues Licht. Und was macht es? Es leuchtet blau.“ - Deutsche Hochschule der Polizei *Originalzitat aus: Rambo 3 Diesseits von Gut und Böse „''Dream a little dream of me.“ - Freddy Krueger *Originalzitat: Song von Kahn, Andre und Schwandt, vielfach interpretiert (The Mamas and the Papas u.a.) *Freddy Krueger ist ein Serienmörder aus dem Film „A Nightmare On Elm Street“, in dem er Kinder in ihren Träumen tötet. Die Prophezeiungen „''Ich mache nie Voraussagen und werde das auch niemals tun.“ - Nostradamus *Originalzitat von: Paul Gascoigne, Fußballspieler *Michel de Nostredame war ein französischer Apotheker und bekannt für seine prophetischen Gedichte Aufklärung „''I want you to want me. I need you to need me.“'' - Angebot zur Nachfrage * Originalzitat: Song von Cheap Trick 9 1/2 Minuten „''Wer kämpft, kann verlieren. Wer nicht kämpft, hat schon verloren.“'' - Optimus Prime * Originalzitat von einem unbekannten Verfasser; wird oft fälschlicherweise Bertolt Brecht (deutscher Dramatiker) zugeschrieben. * Optimus Prime ist eine Figur aus der Comicbuch-Serie Transformers The Mentalist „''Köpfchen in das Wasser, Schwänzchen in die Höh.“'' - CIA-Verhörmethode * Originalzitat: Kinderlied „Alle meine Entchen“ * Anspielung auf die Foltermethode Waterboarding Die Beschwerde „''Ich schaue mir meine Filme nie an. Sie sind mir zu brutal.“'' - Jennifer Aniston, Komödienschauspielerin * Originalzitat von: Charles Bronson, Western- und Actionfilmschauspieler Das duale System „''Jedes Publikum kriegt die Vorstellung, die es verdient.“'' - Mario Barth * Originalzitat von: Curt Goetz Louie „''Das sind Gefühle, wo man nur schwer beschreiben kann.“'' - Thomas Mann bei der Nobelpreisverleihung 1929 * Originalzitat von: Jürgen Klinsmann zum Gewinn der Fußballeuropameisterschaft 1996 Freiheit ist immer Freiheit der Anderelenkenden „''Ich habe eigentlich keine besonderen Talente. Ich bin nur leidenschaftlich neugierig.“'' - Barack Obama * Originalzitat: „Ich habe keine besondere Begabung, sondern bin nur leidenschaftlich neugierig“ von Albert Einstein Kuriosität des Klimawandels „''Der Mensch ist nichts anderes als das, wozu er sich macht.“'' - Karl May * Originalzitat von: Jean-Paul Sartre * Anspielung auf die Hochstapeleien von Karl May, der behauptete, die Geschichten seiner Romane tatsächlich erlebt zu haben Die fortscheitende Ökonomisierung der Gesellschaft nimmt erschreckende Ausmaße an „''We hold this truth to be self-evident, that all men are created evil.“'' - aus Lord Of The Things von J. R. R. Ewing * Originalzitat: „We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal“ -Amerikanische Unabhängigkeitserklärung * J. R. Ewing: Figur aus der Fernsehserie „Dallas“ und darin als rücksichtsloser Ölmagnat der Großkapitalist schlechthin „Papa ist ne Knackwurst.“ - Schweinchen Babe Das Zeichen „''Der Mensch ist frei geboren und liegt doch überall in Ketten.“'' - Holiday Inn * Originalzitat von: Jean-Jacques Rousseau Airport „''Du riechst so gut.“'' - Jean-Baptiste Grenouille * Originalzitat: Lied von Rammstein * Jean-Baptiste Grenouille: Hauptfigur und Serienmörder aus „Das Parfüm“ von Patrick Süskind Zwei Horden Hooligans „''Wir werden nicht schweigend in der Nacht untergehen. Wir werden nicht ohne zu kämpfen vergehen. Wir werden überleben. Wir werden weiterleben. Heute feiern wir gemeinsam unseren Independence Day!“'' - Ho Chi Minh * Originalzitat aus: Independence Day, Science-Fiction-Film von 1996 * eigentlich: William Shakespeare „Henry IV“, dort mit „St. Crispins Day“ statt „Independence Day“ Little boxes „''Dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, das man nie mehr vergisst, als ob da im Magen der Teufel los ist.“'' - Lieutenant Ellen Ripley * Originalzitat: Lied von Pe Werner * Ellen Ripley ist die Hauptfigur der Alien-Filmreihe; das Zitat spielt darauf an, dass sie im dritten Teil ein heranwachsendes Alien in sich trägt. Das Duell „''Wer sich seiner Vergangenheit nicht erinnert, ist verurteilt, sie zu wiederholen.“'' - Rocky Balboa * Originalzitat von: George Santayana * Das Känguru äußert ein Mal in Hinblick auf die vier Evangelien die Meinung, Rocky sei sechs mal das gleiche und auch erfolgreich Keinen Kapiteln zugeordnet „''Ich weiß was du letzten Sommer getan hast!“'' - NSA * Originalzitat von: Aus dem Film „Ich weiß was du letzten Sommer getan hast.“ „''Free at last, free at last!“'' - O. J. Simpson *''Free At Last'' war eine Band um Alexis Korner Ende der 1960er Jahre. „''Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst“'' - NSA * Originalzitat von: Altes Kleinkind-Spiel „''Sein oder Nicht sein, das ist hier die Frage“'' - Angela Merkel * Originalzitat von: Hamlet von William Shakespeare „Das Leben ist dicht mit Dornen gesät und ich kenne kein anderes Heilmittel als schnell hindurchzugehen …“ - Hugh Hefner * Originalzitat: Voltaire Fanmade „''I have a dream.“'' - Marc-Uwe Kling *Originalzitat von: Martin Luther King „''Gut oder schlecht, das sind doch bürgerliche Kategorien.“'' - Simon Scarow „Je länger man lebt, desto größer werden die Probleme.“ - Meister Yoda „''Ich finde deinen Mangel an Glauben beklagenswert.“'' - Gott zur Stadt Ninive * Originalzitat von: Darth Vader „''Guten Freunden gibt man ein Küsschen.“'' - Judas *Orginal: Werbespruch von Ferrero „''Heinrich mir graut’s vor dir“'' - Ein SS-Mann *Orginal von: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe „''Wer bei einem Lahmen wohnt lernt hinken“'' - Joseph Goebbels *Orginal von: Plutarch „''Wer unter euch ohne Sünde ist der werfe den ersten Stein auf sie.“'' - Ein Autonomer beim G20 Gipfel *Orginal: Jesus in der Bibel (Johannes 8, 7) „''Das Ärgerliche am Ärger ist, dass man sich schadet, ohne anderen zu nützen.“ - Anakin Skywalker * Original von: Kurt Tucholsky „''Erst das Essen, dann die Moral“ -'' McDonalds *Orginal: „Erst kommt das Fressen, dann kommt die Moral.“ von Bertolt Brecht „''Ach wie gut, dass niemand weiß, dass ich Rumpelstilzchen heiß.“ - Anonymous * Original: Aus dem Märchen „Rumpelstilzchen“ der Gebr. Grimm „''Ich bin dein Vater''" - Boris Becker * Original: StarWars , Darth Vader zu Luke „''Ihr wollt meinen Schatz? Den könnt ihr haben. Sucht ihn doch! Irgendwo habe ich den größten Schatz der Welt versteckt." - Uli Hoeneß * Original: One Piece, Gold D. Roger „''Vorwärts immer, rückwärts nimmer." -Supermario *Orginal von dem DDR-Politiker Erich Honecker „''Meins, deins, das sind doch alles bürgerliche Kategorien!" - National Security Agency (NSA) „''Ein Zauberer kommt nie zu spät, ebenso wenig zu früh, er kommt immer genau dann, wann er es beabsichtigt''." -Motto der deutschen Bahn'' *Orginal von Gandalf in Herr der Ringe „''Niemand hat die Absicht eine Mauer zu errichten." -Donald Trump *Orginal von: Walter Ulbricht „''Und das ist erst die Spitze des Eisbergs." - Kapitän der Titanic „''Das Problem mit Zitaten im Internet ist, dass man nie weiß ob sie stimmen''" -Julius Cesar „''Du willst zum Weibe gehen? Dann vergiss die Peitsche nicht''." -Alice Schwarzer *Orginal aus: Also sprach Zarathustra von Friedrich Nietzsche „''Die Lüge ist wie ein Schneeball: Je länger man ihn wälzt, desto größer wird er.''" - Axel Springer Kategorie:Das Känguru-Manifest Kategorie:Die Känguru-Offenbarung Kategorie:Die Känguru-Trilogie Kategorie:Falsch zugeordnete Zitate